


Pre-War Loving

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Edward Deegan is rewarded with some time off and travels to Goodneighbour. Unfortunately he is reminded of his ghoulish state but you are there to comfort him.





	1. Time With My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).



> Another wonderful plot suggested to me, I appreciate all of the support as it has been a while since I've gamed so I am out of touch with the games and sometimes characters.  
> To make suggestions or read all of my works, check out my tumblr!  
> kittie-valentine.tumblr.com

"Edward!" calls Jack from his office, his feet resting on the desk where his papers lay neatly piled by Edward himself. There's a moment of silence before firm footsteps travel up the stairs. The bully ghoul knocks before entering.  
"Ah Edward, come in, we must speak." Jack gestures for Edward to take a seat, a rare request for the Cabot family.  
"Yes Sir," Edward replies, sitting in the deep oak chair, hands placed square on his knees.  
"You're services to this family are nothing but the best and although we don't act like it but we are more than grateful for your loyalty. The same can be said for your vault dweller friend, she has skill-"  
"Yes, she does," the ghoul interrupts a little too quickly.  
"Anyway, we wanted to grant you some time off. Relax, travel, anything you want but you must return after the period, understood?"  
"Yes Sir, thank you for your kindness, it's a pleasure serving you and your family."   
"Your time off begins as of this minute. Enjoy yourself."  
"Thank you Sir," and with that, Edward left the office and retreated to his room to pack any essentials he would need for a trip to some settlements. More specifically, settlements under your protection.  
It wasn't that you and Deegan were close, you got along, shared the same sense of humour, both had skill in combat but the one thing he liked to share with you was memories of before the war. Of a time when he was handsome, could courts ladies and not live in a basement as a ghoul that people feared. You would treat him like a human, worrying if he was hurt like when he got shot defending Lorenzo's artefact. The look of concern in your eyes was something he never forgot because as a ghoul, he'd never seen it before.

In his duffle-bag were stocks of ammo, a reserve gun, some explosives and a sleeping roll - not that he needed to sleep but the journey Goodneigbour was going to be long and rest is good when you're as muscular as Edward.   
He chose Goodneigbour because of it's acceptance of ghouls, his friendship with Hancock but also because he knows you frequent there. He knows you travel a lot with Hancock, sharing chems and sometimes cuddling together; it causes his mind to wander whether there's something between you two, something he would envy, something he would be jealous of Hancock having.

"Sir, it is time for me to take my leave."  
"Yes Edward, what do you plan to do with your time?" Jack asks inquisitively.  
"I plan on travelling to Goodneighbour, I believe that the Rex Hotel is still in operation, I shall stay there."  
"O-kay, do you plan on doing anything while you are there?" Edwards swallows a lump down before answering.  
"I wish to be amongst my own kind for a little while."  
"Very well, take care Edward."  
"Likewise, Sir." And with that, the ghoulish figure leaves for the long journey to the neon glow of Goodneigbour where he secretly hopes he might bump into you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole bumps into Edward and after a tense exchange, Hancock starts to suspect there may be more between the pair than friendship so he decides to test these waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lady_Trevelyan84 for beta reading :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please check out my tumblr -  
> kittie-valentine.tumblr.com

By the time Edward makes it to Goodneigbour, he has sustained a number of injuries, superficial to him but enough that would concern you; he had stumbled across a nest  
of Molerats and easily took them out but decided not to bother wasting any meds on the teeth marks and scratches. As he leans against the wall of a quiet alley, he indulges in a smoke, exhaling the tobacco with a satisfied sigh, enjoying this long awaited moment of relaxation.

"Hey stranger," sounds a familiar voice from down the alley. The ghoul doesn't rush to look up, he already knows it's you and he feels his stomach flip slightly as your footsteps grow louder.   
"Could say the same thing about you ya know," a slight smirk tugs at his thin, ruined lips as his red eyes finally meet yours.  
"Oh ha ha. What brings you this far out anyway?"   
"Jack has given me some time off so I came here. Wanted to be around less smooth-skins and... perhaps find some company." Your face lights up at this; you had developed a good friendship with the bulky ghoul and slowly, your feelings for him deepened, the more you talked, slept in each other's company, had physical contact, you realised he was just as much a gentleman as Nate used to be and you liked it.  
"Oh... anyone in mind?" you ask hopefully but your excitement is dashed by his answer.  
"Errrm no... not really just... gonna see where the evening takes me."   
There's an awkward silence, Edward secretly hoping you would ask to join him but of course, of all the people to break a silence, it had to be Hancock.   
"Now, there's only one reason for a couple o' kids to be skulking down an alleyway in Goodneigbour," a cheshire-cat grin appears when he realises who it is, "but I don't hear much screamin' goin' on, ya havin' trouble with the ladies Edward?" His jest isn't taken well and Edward grabs Hancock by the lapels of his coat, forcing him against the cold brick wall.  
"Let's get a few points understood. One. You do not call me Edward and two. I do not have trouble with the ladies." He lessens his grip on the weedy ghoul who struts off laughing.  
You stand firmly in the same spot, wondering if you're more shocked at John's comment or Edward's reaction.   
"Edwa-"  
"See ya around." And with that, he leaves with an awkward knot in his stomach. Embarrassment at his bravado over his success with women which actually, he hasn't had since before the war. 

You decide it's best not to follow him, he does have a temper and that's something you don't want to experience first hand. Instead, you head to the State House which accidentally just became your place of residence when you were in town.  
"Hey toots, didn't mean to upset lover boy back there. Just a bit o' fun."  
You smile and nod, accepting of his apology.  
"I wouldn't worry, he's more sensitive than he looks." You notice the doting smile that stretches across his face as he stands to walk over behind you, an arm snaking its way around your waist.  
"He wouldn't happen to be sensitive towards you would he?" His hand is placed firmly on your stomach, pulling your back tight against his chest.  
"Why would he be sensitive towards me?" you manage to gasp.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you have appeal to us ghouls." His hand slips down your stomach and as it reaches the hem of your shirt, you pull away abruptly.  
"Hancock, no."  
"And why not toots?" There's that smile again.  
"Just no, I can't..."  
"Or ya won't 'cause of Edward. Am I right?" Your face heats up and you honestly don't know what to say. Do you love Edward? Like him?   
"I... I don't know..."   
"Then find out. Life's too short doll."  
"Says the man who can't remember most of his days," he laughs at your quip, shaking his head as he readies himself for another inhale of Jet.  
"Watch that mouth toots, it can get you into trouble." You exchange winks and retire for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock takes Sole to the Third Rail while Edward attempts to entertain a young girl. It doesn't end well but Sole is there to replace her and Edward is there to replace Hancock.

As the evening draws in, the sky takes on a deep pink, brushed with lazy wisps of cloud; there's a soft breeze tumbling through the streets of Goodneighbour so you decide to ditch your usual heavy armour for your light Vault suit. It's been a while since you've worn it but it certainly lets people know who you are.  
You drop in on Hancock again, feeling a little awkward after your earlier exchange.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks, resting his chin on a hand aa he leans intently forward on his desk.  
"Just thought I'd come by you know... I'm erm... going to the Third Rail tonight, so if you're conscious and I'm not back, send a search party..." although you say it in jest, you know full well Hancock is mentally taking note of every word, planning for if he should need to go looking for you but then you notice a sparkle in his bottomless eyes.  
"That won't be necessary doll."  
"Oh... how come?"  
"'cause I'm takin' ya myself," he smiles, proud of his suggestion.  
"Excuse me?" Normally the idea of Hancock taking you for drinks was a common occurrence but with the current atmosphere and his strange behaviour, you don't bother to hide your doubt.  
"I'm takin' ya, sorta like a date." He flashes a toothy grin and winks. "No arguments." he adds definitively.  
"Ugh fine but it's not a date."  
"Why, ya savin' yourself for another?"  
Your face heats up again as the thought of Edward passes through your mind.  
"Are we going or not?" you snap, avoiding eye contact at this moment.  
"My you're eager, maybe we'll... hit it off," he grins to himself but drops it when he sees your displeasure.  
"I will shoot you John."

At the Third Rail, Edward is sitting in a booth table, out of sight, out of mind, enjoying a glass of Bourbon and yet another cigarette. He already has a collection of tumbler glasses but he doesn't keep from pouring another. Alcohol consumption isn't exactly his biggest worry. Taking a hefty swig of the dark fluid, he almost chokes as he sees that flash of blue accompanied by red as he notices you and Hancock take seat at the bar, the ghoul wrapping his arm around your waist. You slip out of his grasp and smile, looking around to see who else is frequenting the bar. You see Edward and lift your arm to wave but Hancock being the devious soul that he is, takes your hand and guides you into a dance as he whispers a request into Magnolia's ear.

"John, what are you doing?"  
"Just dancin' with a beautiful gal, why?"  
"No reason..."  
You can't help but watch Edward as Hancock spins you around the small space the town calls a dance floor, his hand slides from the small of your back and grips an ass cheek.  
"John!" you gasp. Edward looks up and sees Hancock's advance, he dejectedly calls to Charlie behind the bar, "another bottle please!"  
"I think you've 'ad enough Mr Deegan."  
The sizeable ghoul goes to stand but before he can, a young blonde girl slides into his booth.  
"Care to buy a girl a drink?" She flutters her lashes as best she can and Edward awkwardly signals to Charlie again.  
"Whatever the girl wants!"  
A knot grows in your stomach, not the usual butterflies you get when you're around Edward, the burning kind that... makes you want to scream and lash out.  
You gasp as you realise what's going on inside your head.  
"My God I'm actually jealous..." you didn't mean to say your thoughts but Hancock doesn't mind, in fact, he quite enjoys his little game.  
"So let's make his jealous shall we?" Before you have chance to retaliate, Hancock nips at your neck, finishing with a firm suck that leaves a mark.  
Edward isn't too happy seeing you like this but he wonders whether you are genuinely happy, because he wouldn't want to see you any other way. He decides to go tit-for-tat and tucks some loose strands of the girl's hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek, ignoring that she flinches slightly under his touch. 

The song draws to an end and you couldn't be happier, finally getting to sit down and take a full glass of Bourbon.  
"John what are you playing at? I don't want to do this!"  
"Do what?" He smiles dotingly at you.  
"Jealousy, you doing things to me..."  
Hancock stares you down, never losing the smile that he so often graces you with.  
"You'll thank me later." He winks before taking his leave, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek.

Edward sees that you lean into the kiss a little and decides to try the same, leaning over the table towards the young girl who stares wide-eyed at the ghoul. She slaps and punches at his as his lips almost brush hers, standing up and squealing.  
"What the fuck?! You think that just because you bought me a few drinks I'd be interested? I'm not even like you, you're a ghoul!" She grabs the remaining Bourbon and starts to stomp off. Stopping just in front of you and facing Edward again.  
"You really think I'd wanna have sex with you?! Jesus, you must be deluded as well as ugly!" You sit, jaw agape at how Edward is just accepting the abuse, this muscular ghoul taking such verbal abuse from a girl! You grab the girl's wrist and spin her to face you, you draw back your arm and punch her, your knuckles connecting with her jaw. She collapses back over a table before whimpering and fleeing the bar. Edwards looks between you and the rim of his glass sheepishly.  
"... thanks... y-you didn't have to do that."  
"I wanted to. I'd do the same for anybody," you smile, hoping he'll invite you to join him but a girl can dream.  
"Would you do that same for Hancock?"  
"No, I wouldn't and before you ask, he's not like you. You're a gentleman from my era and I.... I care about you a great deal..."  
Edward's eyes widen with realisation,  
"but I thought that... you and... you and he were-"  
"Me and Hancock? Please give me some credit. We work together, that's all."  
"But-"  
"No buts. There's nothing between Hancock and I, I don't know what you were worried about Edward."  
The ghoul smiles at how you call him by his first name, no-one else does it and that makes you special.  
"Would you... like to join me...?" he asks nervously.  
"God, I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink leads to a few admitted feelings which scares Sole at first but Edward reciprocates those feelings in ways you could only dream of.

You slide into the booth opposite the rather shaken ghoul, you offer him a gentle smile and he reciprocates after a moment of hesitation.  
"So... do you mind me asking what happened?" You look nervously into his red eyes, cautious not to offend or further upset him. He inhales deeply and releases it as a low growl.  
"Just... never trust a girl who asks you for a drink..." he looks to you almost ashamedly and emotionally drained at how he fell so easily. You feel sorry for the man and hope that by the end of the night, you'll have at least stolen a quick kiss. 

"How 'bout a drink then?" he looks at you but then a smirk touches his lips at your boldness and he pours you a small Bourbon.  
"I thought you didn't trust girls who ask for drinks," you jest, looking up at him through your lashes as you light a cigarette, inhaling the smoke.  
"Yeah well... I already know I like this one," a smile touches his lips and just for a second, the thought of ravishing his body causes a heat between your legs before it's blown away by the smoke you exhale.  
"Is that so?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What do you like about her?" you decide to play along a little, enjoying seeing that smile play on his features, making him look like a giant teddy bear.  
"Well she ugh... she knows how to handle herself... she has damn fine stamina... shoots like a goddamn Institute Courser... but ugh..." he looks at the rim of his glass, avoiding your gaze, ".... she's so damn considerate... selfless..... and beautiful..."   
A silence sits between you as his words melt your heart so much so that you have to put out the cigarette which has just been burning away between your fingers.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so forward... it's just... when I see you around with... him, I realise how grateful I am to have you as a friend."  
"Edward I... "  
The words don't form, just simply fall apart at your lips and instead you begin to stress, your breaths become irregular pants and you swiftly leave the Third Rail. Edward follows you and has to jog to catch up.  
"Y/N wait! Wait!" He grabs you by the arm and pulls you down a dark alley out of sight.  
"What's wrong kid? You feel alright?"   
"I'm fine Edward I just... I don't know how to say what I want to say..."  
"So just say whatever it is and get it o-"  
"Edward I love you."  
He stares at you blankly, processing the information you just blurted out.  
"I... I've felt like this for a long time but never knew how to say it... never told anybody but Hancock cottoned on-"  
You are cut off by Edward's thin ruined lips crashing against yours and his body pressing yours against the brick wall. His hands find your wrists and pin them above your head as he moves his lips from yours, dragging them down your jaw and the slight hint of neck your vault suit grants him. You feel so powerless against him, loving the way his kiss is firm and he doesn't shy away from touching you.  
"E-Edward-" a gasp escapes your mouth as he nips your bottom lip.   
He looks down on you, growling with lust at your heaving chest, plum lips and glazed eyes.  
"Come with me," you whisper, wriggling from his grasp and taking his hand. 

"Wait, you serious?"  
"I'm serious."  
You both stand breathless at the doors of the State House and with a deep growl in his chest, Edward grabs your thighs and wraps you around his waist before using your back to open the door. You know that nobody is home by the fact that Fahrenheit is nowhere to be seen, which also means that Hancock is away. You cry out as Edward stumbles up the stairs, falling forward and his whole weight toppling over you but when he lifts himself up, the position feels rather compromising, his large, muscular figure pinning you beneath him on the stairs. Silence falls between you again as his hands move to the zip of your vault suit, slowly pulling it down your arching body, revealing yourself to him.  
He presses his nose to your abdomen, taking in your scent before kissing the inside of your thighs sensually and stopping, his lips just touching your wet, hot sex.  
"To think you were under my nose the whole time..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ;)
> 
> Check out my tumblr,  
> kittie-valentine.tumblr.com

You gasp at his closeness, warm breath shrouding your slick sex. He chuckle as he watches your chest rise and fall, mapping sweet chaste kisses up and down your firm thighs, your breath catching in your throat with each lap of his tongue and nip of his teeth. He chuckles again against your skin, the vibrations fogging your mind from rational thought.  
Edward hums in delight before lowering his head and leading a broad stroke from your entrance to your clit.  
"F-fuck.." you hiss through your teeth, Edward's tongue continuing to lick broad strokes up your slit, leaving behind a string of his hot saliva, tingling with radiation.  
"Oh my... God Edward...! It... it-"  
"Feels as good as you taste?" He hums questioningly as you lie gasping beneath him. You whimper as kisses trail along your slit, his tongue drawing hard circles around the sensitive bud as he slowly brings up a finger and slides it gently inside you. Your back arches and a hiss forces its way through your grit teeth.  
"Tell me if I hurt you okay?" The ghoul was always a gentleman but right now, with his tongue against your slit and a finger inside you, you could care less for courtesies.  
He pumps gently in and out for a while before adding another finger then another, filling you to the brim as you writhe helplessly on the stairs.  
"F-uck... E-Edward, I'm gonna.... I'm gonna-" your sentence falls apart as a wave of pleasure crashes over you, shuddering through your body, as you rest an arm on your forehead and the other pressing Edward harder against you as he continues to his ministrations.

You lie there panting for a minute or so, Edward mapping kisses along your thighs, travelling up your flexing stomach and lingering over your breasts. He draws a nipple to his lips and sucks gently, humming at the way you lazily wriggle against him. He switches to your other breast and squeezes the first with a calloused hand. When your moans become more frequent, he continues his kisses along your collar-bone and into your neck, nuzzling his face in your hair.  
"Perfect. They don't make 'em like you no more," he nips and kisses at your earlobe. He hovers over your mouth and waits, almost seeking permission to kiss you and you gladly answer his quandary by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Not the desperate kind that desperate lovers share, this is the slow, considered kiss that radiates heat from bodies and shivers down spines, knuckles to white with intertwined hands, writhing of bodies against one another. You gasp at the intimacy and Edward takes the advantage by slipping his tongue into your mouth, dancing with your own tongue. He begins to growl with arousal, wrapping an arm around the small of your back and cupping your ass as he lifts you up effortlessly, you automatically wrapping your legs tightly around his broad figure.

Through breathless kisses, he carries you up the stairs towards Hancock's office, you occasionally sniggering at the thought of Hancock either being in or catching you both in the bed you use to crash here in Goodneighbour. The doors are kicked open, not to break them but enough for you both to squeeze through.  
"Eyes up," the ghoul demands, your eyes snapping back to his as he lies you gently on the tattered couch.  
You lie, chest heaving with goosebumps littering your body as you watch the bodyguard ghoul remove his bulky armour, never losing his gaze on your E/C eyes. You stand slowly and lift your hands to the hem of his shirt, he smiles with consent and you lift it gently over his head. He shudders at the thought you might reject him by this stage but to his surprise you kiss his jaw and down his torso, laying chaste kisses on his ruined skin. You giggle at the way he involuntarily shudders against your touch.  
"Damn doll..."  
You take him by the shoulders and sit him down on the couch before straddling him, your legs spread obtusely over his wide frame; he growls at the sight, revelling in the way you kiss down his body again, travelling down, down and further down. The button on his trousers pops open and you unzip them, pulling out his straining length already gleaming from pre-cum.  
"Y-you don't have t-"  
You cut him off by licking him from base to tip, the feral growl he releases going straight between your legs as you take continue to lick around his shaft, particularly the sensitive head.  
"Fuck!"  
You hum as you try to take his entire length but reach the back of your throat before that can be achieved. When you go to lift your head, Edward firmly holds you down, thrusting oh so slightly into your hot, wet mouth, your throat contracting around him.  
"Je-sus..." he whispers.  
He releases his grip and allows you to suck him, groaning the entire duration as he watches your beautiful body rise and fall, your hands gripping his thick, muscular thighs.  
"Fuck doll... I-" You suck him especially hard and hum happily, the vibrations sending him over the edge and his seed spilling into your mouth.  
"Sh-shit... I... don't-" but before he finishes his sentence, you swallow his fluid with a satisfied gasp, some dripping down your chin and down your neck.  
Edward shudders at the sight of you on your knees with his cum on your face.  
"You didn't have to do that ya know," he manages to gasp.  
"I wanted to know how good you tasted," you smile devilishly but it turns to a gasp as Edward's hand grips your hair tight and pulls your head back, exposing your pale throat which he devours with his lips. He growls against your skin hungrily, almost sounding feral and you shudder at the thought of him losing control and claiming you.

"When's he gettin' back?"  
"I don't care Edward," you pull him down into another kiss and he drags you forcefully onto his lap again, lifting you up and carrying you to the luscious bed you had added for yourself.  
There's a slight cry out as he throws you onto the bed, not so hard that it hurts you but hard enough that you know who's in charge.  
"I've waited so damn long for a girl like you.... I'm gonna take my time with you."

Edward's demeanour changes as he begins to slowly undress, his sharp gaze never leaving yours in what was not long ago, a soft, loving stare that is now a hungry and lustful prowl.   
His boots thud as he drops them carelessly on the floorboards, his undone belt following suit, then his trousers and boxers. You gasp at how painfully hard he looks, the precum glistening in the light. He crawls onto the bed and positions himself between your thighs, wrapping them around himself as his other hand takes his length and places the head at your throbbing entrance.

You whimper at your naivety, noticing his girth and length and how he may be too big for you.  
"E-Edward please be g-" You cry out as he slams his hips against yours, bottoming out instantly. He rolls his hips slightly to adjust to your tightness, taking note that he is in fact too big for you.

"Come here," he whispers, wrapping his arms around your back and rolling over so you take control from above.  
He hits your G-spot and the most sensual moan escapes your lips almost causing the man to lose it there and then. You start to lift yourself off of him, feeling the grooves of his length brushing along your skin, you sink back down and groan in unison as pleasure rushes through you. His hands run up and down your back as you gyrate your hips, eliciting the most carnal of sounds from the ghoul; he responds fervently and thrusts his hips up against you, bottoming out again and again. You cannot help the yelps that escape your mouth but his size is stimulating you in ways you never knew and soon enough, your head is thrown back in euphoria and Edward's hands grasp your ass cheeks so hard they are bruising as he drags your body up and down his length forcefully.  
"Grrrrrr, fuck!" he growls, your whimpers and moans fuelling his arousal as he pumps vigorously inside you.   
"I'm gonna.... I'm gonna cum.... Edward.... slow down.... pl-please..." your pleas for mercy fall onto deaf ears as with one final thrust, your body contracts and your walls crush against Edward and he spills his seed inside you, so much that it seeps onto the sheets below you. Your nails drag down his torn chest, leaving marks.

You continue with gentle gyrations as a second climax presents itself within you. The door opens and you both hear a low whistle but don't stop.  
"You owe me one sister." Hancock, high as a kite but fully aware that his plan succeeded and here you are, fucked out of your mind by Edward Deegan. He rolls over, pushing you into the mattress with his body, nuzzling his face into your neck and hair.  
"Make that two she owes you," he mumbles as his thrusts begin again.  
Hancock throws himself on the couch and takes another hit of Jet, smiling at the song that is you and Edward making love.


End file.
